Laughter is the best Medicine
by Aroa S. Quadrale
Summary: An exhausted Splinter witnesses his sons love for one another.


**Title: **Laughter is the best Medicine

**Author: **Ruby Neko / Aroa S. Quadrale

**Subject: **Turtle Tots and Family

**Rating: **Rated E for everyone!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly TMNT belongs to someone else,

only the plot is mine.

**A/N: **This fic was made for the lovely TurtlePLEASE and her contest. (On DA)

He let out a sigh as he sank deeper into the old barrel. Living in the sewer as an outcast of humanity meant no plumbing, so as a substitute he had salvaged an old oil barrel to which he would heat the water with carefully controlled small fires. This led to quite the adventure when washing four young turtle children.

His four kame sons had been quite sick the last weeks starting with his two eldest. Leonardo had come down with a cough one afternoon, only to be throwing up as soon as dinner had finished. Raphael was soon to follow the next morning. The next week had him running between the two couples, the sick, and the not sick children, while being sure to not mix the two. All efforts became moot upon the fourth day as Donatello and Michelangelo almost simultaneously became unwell.

As of yesterday Leonardo and Raphael have become well enough to not be in need of constant supervision and care, leaving me to focus on the youngest of my sons. While the oldest had become horribly ill, the youngest have faired worse and where violently ill. There had been moments he feared the possibility of losing one or both to this bug. Morning, to his relief, has seen the small turtles past the danger, however they are not past the discomfort.

It is now afternoon and I am trying to relax and enjoy a hot bath with the time giving to me by my older sons. It was quite the shock to be denied entrance to my sons room by Leonardo, who told me that he and Raphael would take care of their brothers for awhile so that I could rest. Admittedly I was downright exhausted, as it has been nearly four weeks of constant care for the young ones, so I decided to except this little gift. Even with the protest of Donatello and Michelangelo, who where still in want of their fathers comfort.

Finally feeling the hot water do its job and relax my weary body, it took a while to notice that the cries for my attention had ceased. It was now comfortably quiet. I could still here the small sounds of children and with no sense of dark things to come, I was able to fully relax and without realizing it I must have drifted as I was suddenly jerked awake by loud raucous laughter.

I must have been far more tired than I thought to actually sleep while my sons are still awake much less in the bath. As there where no sounds of distress, I let them be, but as the sounds continued, and grew in intensity I could no longer hold back my curiosity.

Deciding to investigate, I reached for the towel, dried off, and discovered that my robe was missing. Now perplexed as well as curious, it was time to journey to the boys' room. Sans robe, with an old towel wrapped around my dripping person instead, it did not take long to reach my destination of the tunnel serving as a room to the young turtles. Peering inside revealed the location of my robe and the cause to all the laughter.

Next to the makeshift bed, of many old blankets and pillows, stood Raphael with Leonardo sitting atop his shoulders. My robe wrapped around them both and tied just beneath Raphael's head.

'Leo! Come on your heavy!'

'Dude Leo's -cough- fat! Ha ha'

'It's our shell -sniffle- that adds all -cough- the weight'

'Very funny guys, but remember, I'm Master Splinter'

I had to try very hard not to make any noise and give myself away. After taking a closer look it seems they had taken their belts and tied them together and to Raphael to substitute as my tail. A paper cone was strapped to Leonardo's beak to simulate my snout I suppose.

'Bro does -cough- that -cough- make Raphie daddy's butt! Ha ha -hack-'

'Mikey! Shut yer trap!'

'Ha ha, yes I believe i-cough-t does -cough- Mikey'

'Not you to Donnie'

'Shhhh, Raphael, your brothers are laughing with you, not at you.'

'Shut up Leo!'

'-sniffle- Hey Le- oh I mean -cough- father, tell us a joke!'

'Yeah, like a -sniffle cough- a really funny one!'

'A joke um, okay, what do you call a cow with no legs? No answer? Ground beef!'

'Shell, Leo that was the worst joke ever!'

'Dude! -sniffle- you like -cough- so, "Made a funny!" -cough- ha ha'

I watched as all four of brothers burst once more into peals of laughter. This display could be considered quite insulting, however the show was harmless, and seeing as the two sick turtles where much happier with the distraction, it was honestly a bit heartwarming to see them caring for one another so.

'Now its time for my sons to drink some tea.'

Leonardo twisted and took from the old crate next to him what I recognized as the old plastic tea set I had been able to scavenge for them. The old plastic pot seemed to be filled with water. As he tried to fill the little tea cup, the sleeves of the robe, being way to big for his little arms, caused him to spill a little down onto Raphael's face. With a squeak of surprise, Raphael jerked, and stumbled ahead a few steps. Their 'tail,' some time earlier had gotten caught on the heavy crate, and when they ran out of slack, Raphael was immediately tugged backwards. Leonardo at this time lost his balance and fell forward toward the concrete floor. Without realizing it. I was across the room with my eldest son in my arms. As I straightened from my crouch I plastered a scowl on my face and looked around at my sons as they stared wide eyed at me and in two of their cases drenched in water from the flung pot.

'It seems Master Splinter needs to be more careful of where he puts his tail! Ha, ha, ha, I made a funny!'

They all burst out in laughter so hard even the two eldest, who were no longer sick, were coughing at the end. With a smile I though, '_Yeah I still got it_.'

** The End**


End file.
